An organic light emitting device is an electronic device in which a thin film including a fluorescent light emitting organic compound or a phosphorescent light emitting organic compound is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. Further, electrons and holes are injected from the respective electrodes to generate exciton of the fluorescent light emitting organic compound or the phosphorescent light emitting organic compound, whereby the organic light emitting device emits light when the exciton returns to a ground state.
Recent progress of an organic light emitting device is remarkable, and the progress of the device enable a light emitting device with a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, and thin and light weight. From this fact, it is suggested that the organic light emitting device have potential to find use in a wide variety of applications.
However, the present situation calls for optical output with even higher luminance and higher light emitting efficiency. In addition, many problems still remain to be solved regarding durability against the change over time due to long-term use, deterioration caused by atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture, or the like. Further, when considering application to a full color display or the like, the present art is still insufficient against problems relating to the needs for light emission of blue, green, and red colors with high color purity.
In view of the foregoing, many studies have been conducted on an aromatic compound and a fused polycyclic aromatic compound which are each used as a light emitting organic compound for forming an emission layer or the like. However, a compound in which emission luminance and durability are sufficiently satisfied has hardly been obtained.
In general, it is required for the light emitting organic compound for forming an emission layer or the like to have high emission quantum efficiency, and as one of the compounds having high emission quantum efficiency, a perylene compound is proposed. The perylene compound has high fluorescence quantum efficiency and is expected as a constituent material of an organic light emitting device. As specific examples in which a perylene compound is used for an organic light emitting device, there are exemplified Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-241629, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-36832, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-104916, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-41804.